Kissing Meme
by Kiterie
Summary: Various pairings all fics with different types of kisses written in response to a Kissing Meme. I don't know how many I'll write or what pairings I'll write but the pairings will be in the chapter tiltes.
1. Superstitions and Kisses ShinoHana

Title: Superstitions And Kisses  
Pairing: ShinoHana  
Summary: Somebody has a crush and Kiba's totally not fooled. Just a short.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I just like to play with them.  
Dedicated to: Jyukai-Koudan on DA who made the Kiss Request on the Naruto Families group.

The butterfly floated around Hana's head for a moment before carefully setting down on her shoulder. She lifted her hand, clearly intending to brush it off.

Shino caught the uplifted hand and shook his head. "You shouldn't brush off good luck so easily." Even at seven-years-old he was well versed in anything related to insects and other bugs.

"You're awful cute for little kid." Hana laughed and then reached over to ruffle her little brother's friend's hair before kissing him lightly on the forehead. "Try teaching some of that to Kiba-kun, he could use it." She got up from where she was sitting in the grass and headed back towards the house. "Be good for a bit, I'm going to go get our lunch."

The pale cheeks, just visible above the collar of his coat pinked slightly, but Shino didn't otherwise react.

The moment she disappeared through the door of their house, Kiba snickered. "Ya did that on purpose." He knew it was a fact. Shino didn't have to be there while they were babysitting the new puppies out in the field, but Kiba hadn't been surprised when he'd shown up. It was obvious, at least to him, that his best friend had a crush on his sister.

Shino turned his head in Kiba's direction, although he neither denied or admitted to the accusation.

"You just wanted her to kiss you," Kiba sing-songed then fell over laughing. Even with most of Shino's face hidden by sunglasses and the high collar of his coat Kiba could tell he was pouting over being mocked, which only made him laugh harder.


	2. Surprised LeeSakura

Title: Surprised  
Pairing: LeexSakura  
Summary: Everyone grows up, even if they don't always show it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but they are fun to play with  
Dedicated to: yomaka on DA who asked for the prompt on the Naruto Families group. Sorry for the angst but I've had this idea floating somewhat vaguely in my head for awhile now, ever since I was talking to Reggie about SakuLee and then I was going to write it for Saniika but didn't have time.

It was cruel of her, Sakura knew, to bring Lee with her when she _'confessed'_ to Naruto. She'd thought it was the only way for him to understand that he should give up on her, that she wasn't worth it. Despite everything Sasuke had done she loved him and yet she'd decided she would be the one to kill him. Her confessing to Naruto had it's own cruel twist because it was a lie too so she could stop him from doing what she herself was going to do. Somebody like her didn't deserve to be loved, not by Sasuke or Naruto or Lee, not by anyone. When she failed to do what needed to be done because she was weak it only proved that point more.

That was why she didn't understand what Lee was even doing here. He should hate her for what she'd done. Of everyone he should be the one to despise her weakness because he never gave up and that was why she was weak, because she did. Despite those facts he was standing just inside her tent with a tray of food.

Sakura sniffed and looked away, wondering why they'd sent him to bring her food. The only thing that could have been worse was if it had been Naruto, but neither were people she wanted seeing her cry. She wiped at the tears, not moving from her seat at the small table and not bothering to clear the first aid kids she was preparing. "I'm not hungry."

Lee held the tray in one hand and quickly cleared the table in front of her. "Ayame-san Has Prepared A Most Nutritious And Amazing Meal." He set the bowl of soup in front of her and laid the chopsticks beside it.

Sighing, Sakura didn't move to eat. "Why are you doing this?"

"I Knew That You Would Say Such Things But It Is My Most Important Task To See That You Eat And Are Rejuvinated And Back To Your Youthful And Most Beautiful Self Tomorrow!" Lee answered, grinning brightly at her, his teeth nearly glinting despite the low light.

"Stop It!" Sakura snapped, not wanting to hear him say such nice things to _her_ of all people. She twisted in her seat and threw a punch at Lee, knocking the table in the process.

He caught her fist with one hand and the bowl with the other, not a drop spilled. "I know you are angry at yourself, but you should not blame yourself for Sasuke-san's and Naruto-san's fate. Their path is what it is and it does not make you weak that you are unable to stop either of them on it, no matter how much you wish you could do so. It is admirable that you care so much for them." He kiss her fist then released her hand and the bowl as well. "I hope that someday you will feel even a small part of that for me."

Sakura stared, dumbfounded at Lee. She dropped her hand, staring at the place he'd kissed. "I... You..." She felt like an idiot for assuming everything that came out of his mouth had to be some goofy speech, but she had despite having known him for years. Everyone had grown up a lot so it was no wonder that Lee had as well. She wondered if anyone other than his teammates got to see this more serious side of him and why he acted like an idiot when he clearly wasn't.

Lee grinned again and struck his 'good guy pose'. "I Must Leave, I Still Have Many Youthful Tasks To Finish If I Am Going To Beat Gai-sensei In Our Enthusiastic Dinner Challenge." He turned and ran out of the tent, moving a great deal faster than he'd entered it.

Just like that, the spell was broken. Mostly. Sakura shook her head, smiled, and rubbed her fingers over the place he'd kissed. Then tears had stopped and tension she'd felt before wasn't completely gone, but it had eased. Picking up her chopsticks, Sakura decided he was right and she should eat if she was going to be her'youthful, beautiful self'. The thought made her chuckle even as she raised the noodles to her lips.


	3. Sunkissed KakaIru

Title: Sunkissed  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Iruka has a secret, but does Kakashi really want to know what his boyfriend's up to?  
Disclaimer: I clearly don't own the series if I did there were be more smexing and less DBZ style battles  
Dedicated to: Beasiesgal because it was her prompt

One year, three months and ten days into their relationship, Kakashi discovered Iruka's shameful secret. When Iruka snuck off in the middle of the afternoon, he followed him. It was only fair that he know where his boyfriend disappeared to in the few hours between the academy getting out and his shift at the mission room.

The clearing in the forest above the hokage monument was far enough away from the village that it was too out of the way for anyone to really bother with and small enough that it wouldn't be practical for training. For a brief moment Kakashi worried that Iruka was meeting somebody there. Cheating didn't seem to fit him, but it would be a good place to have tryst you didn't want anyone knowing about.

Iruka pulled a scroll out, released the jutsu on it, and laid the blanket appeared out. Then casually, as though it was part of a routine, Iruka started undressing. He folded each piece and stacked them neatly on a large rock, clearly not wanting to get them dirty.

Kakashi's heart clenched and he attempted to push the looming possibility that maybe his earlier assumption had been right. If he was right, he wasn't sure he wanted to know and he considered leaving. If he left he could just pretend he didn't know and they could go on like they had before, but he couldn't make himself look away let alone move.

Sitting down on the blanket, Iruka stretched himself out, and tucked his hands behind his head.

His eyes slid over every inch of the chunin's perfectly amazing, caramel skin, taking in every scar that marred it. Kakashi could have listed every, single one of them, he knew how Iruka had gotten them because he'd asked, and he'd kissed them at least a dozen times each. As much as he loved the one that stretched across Iruka's nose, his favorite was newer. A small, pinkish line stretched across the arch of Iruka's left foot and Kakashi's eyes simply stopped there, completely absorbed by it. That one, tiny little thing told him he was fool for doubting his boyfriend, his lover, his... _just_ his.

Rolling onto his stomach Iruka stretched.

Kakashi watched the muscles in Iruka's arms, back, and more importantly his ass strain for a moment and then relax.

Walking over, he knelt down without a making a sound the entire time. Stepping out of the trees with perfect silence was something any well-trained Konoha shinobi could manage, sneaking up on Iruka was much harder for most, and Kakashi was probably the only one who knew he wouldn't get his ass kicked for doing it once he'd been discovered. Not that he was sneaking when he crouched beside him, but he had been. Kakashi ran his finger over the scar lightly. "Do you remember how you got this?"

He didn't even twitch at the touch, Iruka just snorted, looked over his shoulder at Kakashi, and rolled his eyes. "I can remember every students name at the academy. I can remember where to find the records for every mission I ever filed. I can even tell you every prank I have ever pulled while drunk. None of those are particularly significant so _yes_ I think I can remember the far more significant and memorable occasion in which I got that scar." Iruka shifted up to his elbows. "I got it because you broke my window when you fell through it because you were too much of an idiot to go to a hospital when you were so completely chakra drained you couldn't manage to stand up right."

Laughing, Kakashi pulled his mask down. "You could have just said yes." He picked up Iruka's foot then leaned down kissed it. "Sometimes I wonder if there is a romantic bone in your body. It was also the day you suggested I move in, the day you gave me a key _and_ told me if I broke your window again you'd kill me."

Iruka stuck his tongue out. "It was a silly question and I will kill you if ever do that again. I might have only cut my foot but they had the dig the glass out of shoulder."

Shifting, Kakashi sat down fully beside Iruka and dragged his hand up Iruka's back. "No, it was romantic and besides I was only pointing out that I was thinking about it and hence you."

"Why?" Only the slightest change in pitch gave away how much concern was in the one-word question.

"I guess I was simply feeling possessive." Kakashi let his eyes slid over Iruka's body again instead of looking him in the eyes. "You know... you have the most amazing skin it just makes me want to kiss you all over, every single inch."

A very soft sigh slid from Iruka's lips. Rolling over and sitting up, he leaned over and kissed Kakashi lightly. "You do that quite regularly and the only things that will ever kiss this skin is your lips and the sun. I'm yours, you don't need to prove it by trying to kill yourself just to see me a few hours earlier and you don't need to be jealous."

"You were-" Kakashi sighed, feeling like an idiot. It was rare feeling, most of the time he was convinced he was the only one who wasn't one. Well... himself and Iruka. "-sunbathing."

Iruka chuckled, shook his head, and rolled his eyes again. "It's relaxing and you know you appreciate it, you just didn't realize it," he teased, a slow smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "Of course, now that you mention it, since you're here I can think of plenty of other things I could do."

Kakashi tsked, smiling softly. "Sensei, how does anyone believe that innocent school teacher act?"

"Why are you asking me, they're the fools who can't see underneath, the underneath," Iruka laughed, teasing and sliding his arms around Kakashi's neck. "I think you promised me kisses. _Lots_ of kisses."

Laughing, Kakashi leaned forward more and slid his hand lightly over along one of Iruka's hips. "I dunno the sun might get jealous."

"Let it," Iruka purred, closing the distance between their lips himself.


	4. Last Kiss Goodbye KakaIru

Title: Last Kiss Goodbye  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: First kisses are amazing but what if it was your last chance for your fist kiss? Would that make it better or worse.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but god damn it I do love to play with these two.  
Dedicated to: TheaBlackthorn HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (had to fill for birthday which we share which is awesome) It's slightly late but you know I was celebrating myself and then like dead to the world for a bit. I don't know if it's quite what you were hoping for but I hope you like it anyway.

With the nation united and war imminent Iruka knew there was a very real possibility either he or Kakashi wouldn't make it out alive. The day before they were to head out he decided to confess all of his feelings. It wouldn't matter if nothing came of it because there wouldn't be time to worry about it. He just didn't want to have regrets and he knew if he didn't then it would be one. He caught Kakashi once the meetings for the day let out and offered to walk home with him.

They walked in silence for a moment and Iruka hesitated, questioning for the umpteenth time if it was a bad idea.

Kakashi coughed and looked over at him. "If you're worried about the kids, this is their war. They're as read as any of us and even if they weren't, we need them. I'll watch out for them though."

"I'm not. I mean _I am_, but I'm not." Iruka sighed and shook his head. "I know you'll watch out for them. You care about them as much as I do and I know the only way to protect the future for them is to let them help protect it. It scares me that they'll be out there but you were right when you said they weren't kids anymore they're soldiers." He thought about those words a lot lately. They were reassuring now though they'd made him angry then.

Kakashi's visible eyebrow raised and his pace slowed. "Then what is it?"

Iruka took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I like you."

"Oh." Kakashi's brow furrowed. "I like you too you know. You're a man."

His heart sank, but he pushed the feeling away. "No. That's not what I meant. I mean you are a good man, a great one even. I've always thought so even when I was mad at you about the chunin exams. It was actually part of why I was so mad at you. It wasn't just because it was Naruto, I felt betrayed as stupid as it was." He hadn't realized it then, but when he'd thought about it more later, it had been obvious. "What I mean is that I _like_ you. The better I've gotten to know you the more true it is, even if it is only because of Naruto that I've had that chance. I just thought I should tell you, because I might not get another chance to. I know it's selfish; I just..." He looked away, only just realizing they'd both come to a stop. The silence dragged out and he closed his eyes, sighing. It was out and now he wished he could unsay it and not at the same time. There really was no denying that it was a stupid, selfish thing to do, but at least he wouldn't have to wonder _'what if?'_ anymore.

When soft lips pressed against his, he opened his eyes, gasped, and only just managed not to pull away in shock. Kakashi's visible eye watched him and a hand slid around the back of his neck. He just stood there, stalk still and too stunned to think.

Chuckling, Kakashi deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between Iruka's slightly parted lips and pulling him closer.

The taste of Kakashi's mouth and the feel of his lips slowly pulled Iruka from his daze and he melted against him. He slid his own hands to Kakashi's chest and leaned into the kiss, sucking on Kakashi's tongue, licking his lips, and blatantly ignoring the fact they'd have to breath eventually.

Kakashi pulled back, his breathing heavier than normal though he wasn't quite panting. "Would you like to come in and talk?" He smiled, a barely muffled chuckle in his voice. "Or not because we really don't have to 'talk'."

The relief, slightly nervous feeling, and the general rush of pure, unmitigated happiness made Iruka laugh. "I'd like that and..." He flashed Kakashi a smile and winked at him. "You're right though we don't _have_ to talk." He really hoped their first kiss wasn't their last, he hoped it wouldn't be goodbye, because he finally had what he'd wanted for years.


	5. All Kinds Of Kisses KakaIru

Title: All Kinds Of Kisses  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: There are all kinds of kisses and they're all special but one holds Iruka's heart the tightest.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
Dedicated to: Jofelly because she asked for it as a prompt on the KakaIru Kissing Meme

Kakashi had his moments where he was so aggravating that Iruka wanted to strangle him. Sometimes if Kakashi was quick this lead to teasing, slightly angry kisses. Secretly Iruka loved the fact Kakashi was such a pain in the ass and only feigned resisting because it was a part of the game between them. Usually when Kakashi irritated him it was because he was already stressed and needed something to get rid of the tension and deep down they both knew it, which was why Iruka never stayed mad and Kakashi _almost_ always got his kisses.

There were also times were he was so incredibly sexy that he couldn't help but jump him and it always lead to desperate, needy kisses. There was simply no denying the man was the sexiest thing on earth when he was stripped to the waist and dripping with sweat. The intensity Kakashi put into training wasn't something a lot of people were allowed to see and that only added to the appeal for Iruka.

When they said goodbye, Kakashi looked as sad as Iruka felt. Those moments were filled with painful, pleading kisses and sometimes even tears. He put all his wishes for Kakashi to stay or at least return safely into those kisses. He'd never voice them and neither would Kakashi. He loved those kisses too because there was always the chance it would be their last.

They were all 'I love you's and all special, but Iruka's favorite kisses, the ones that he thought of when he closed his eyes were the ones where their lips never even touched. Kakashi's arms would slid around him and their noses would touch. He'd shake his head, rubbing their noses together, and smile. It had become their way of voicing their relief that their last kiss hadn't been their last.


	6. Kiss On The Neck KakaIru

Title: Kiss On The Neck  
Pairing:KakaIru  
Summary: Kakashi the cuddler  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and for the family audiences that enjoy this is probably a good thing since if I did there would be sooooo much sex in it  
Dedication: Lenap because it was her prompt

Iruka squirmed, trying not to laugh at the ticklish sensation of Kakashi snuggling and burying his face against his neck. He never would have imagined the aloof man would be such a fan of cuddling. His misconceptions had been promptly shoved out the window, that Kakashi was so fond of, within the first week they'd started dating.

From the first time he'd let Kakashi into his apartment the man had decided he was his personal cuddle object. It didn't seem to matter what Iruka was doing either. If he was sprawled in front of the couch with the table stacked high with homework, Kakashi was curled up with his head on Iruka's lap and his arms around his waist. When he cooked, his overly-clingy boyfriend had taken to making it next to impossible to move by standing behind him and holding him. To his relief it seemed confined to the privacy of their apartments, namely his since they spent more time there.

The arms around his waist tightened and Iruka rolled his eyes. It was like the man could read his mind. He told himself that at least they were only watching a movie and he wasn't trying to get anything important done. Iruka shifted a little closer to Kakashi, trying to appease his cuddle monster of a boyfriend. "You're awful clingy you know," he chuckled.

Kakashi chuckled and kissed the back of Iruka's neck which was promptly followed by more. "That's because it keeps you in easy reach for other things." The words were practically a purr and Kakashi's hand slid from Iruka's waist downward. He cupped him lightly while he continued his attack on the tan neck. "And you taste good."

The open mouthed kisses that trailed from his shoulder up to his ear sent shivers down his back, but Iruka swallowed the moan so as not to encourage his perverted, grabby, already completely incorrigible boyfriend and instead forced a sigh. "Oh Kami..." Any hope that it was a phase and Kakashi would eventually ease up disappeared. The 'complaint' lacked conviction however.


	7. Sweet Content Kisses ShikaInoChouTEAMFIC

Title: Sweet, Content Kisses  
Characters: Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji  
Summary: Ino has a soft side under that bitchy exterior, most people don't get to see it though  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I just like to toy with the characters  
Dedicated to: Katsuomangaka on DA because it was her prompt in the Naruto Families group. Sorry it's not quite what you wanted it just kind of came out this way.

Ino dropped down between her teammates where they were laying on the grass, deliberately squeezing in between them. "We're amazing!"

Shikamaru snorted, scooted over just a little, and continued staring up at the clouds. He Chouji both knew she'd do it of course, she liked being the center of attention, but they'd known that when they laid down. Their mission had gone really well so he couldn't really disagree, not that it had been a particularly hard mission. "We do work well together," he admitted. It wasn't really surprising, they always had and since they'd all been friends since they were born it only made sense. Add into that the fact that their parents had been a team with a nearly identical make-up and it was inevitable.

They all laid there quietly for a long moment, the clouds drifting overhead, all to exhausted from rebuilding the village to say anything.

Finally, Ino rolled over onto her stomach and looked at both of them. "We're always going to be a team, like our parents, right?"

It was obvious she was thinking about the oncoming war and what that could mean, Shikamaru didn't need her to say it to know that. Most people didn't get to see the softer side of Ino. She was almost as troublesome as his mother and maybe because he had to put up with his mom he knew a Ino hid it and feigned to not care about much other than her hair, her looks, and other shallow things. For her to actually say something about fears showed how worried she really was. He nodded, wanting to reassur her even though he knew it was a possibility that one or all of them would die. "Of course."

"We're the best team out there," Chouji agreed. "You said yourself we're amazing."

Chouji always backed him up and said whatever Shikamaru was generally too lazy to say. It was how they worked while Ino pushed them both with her bossiness.

Ino let out a breath and nodded. Leaning over she kissed Chouji's cheek then leaning the other way she kissed Shikamaru's. "We are."

Even though he'd meant to comfort her, he felt tension he hadn't even realized he had ease. Things would get hard soon but the quiet, comfortable contentment he felt right then, he'd hold onto then when it got to be too much he could just look up at the clouds and remember.


	8. Surprise Kiss ShinoTenten

Title: Suprise Kiss

Pairing: ShinoTenten  
Summary: Even a ninja can be caught off guard but it doesn't have to be bad be surprised.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it is fun to play with the characters so I do. It'd be nice if I got paid for it but I don't.  
Dedicated to: Rel-Rogue on DA because it was her prompt in the Naruto Families group

* * *

Shino nodded and handed the tanto back to Tenten. "I don't think this is the right weapon for me."

"Hmm... Pole weapons and bows are out since you said you needed something for close combat so how about-" She held up one of the sais and smiled. "-these? They're close combat, they give you a little more defensive capabilities than the kunai, and they're not too big so you'd be able to hide them under your coat. No one would even know that you had them until you needed them."

"You are very-" He reached out and took the sai from her, their fingers brushing lightly in the process. "-knowledgeable. I am more than impressed."

Tenten's cheeks tinted pink at the compliment. "I'm going to learn everything there is to know about every weapon and some day-" she hesitated, the blush on her cheeks darkening, "-I'm going to design my own." She picked up the second sai and held it out. "They belong together."

Surprised by the way she seemed to be offering him the weapons, Shino's raised his eyebrows, and they peeked above the small lenses of his sunglasses. "They're yours though."

"Well since I'm going to make my own someday and have my own workshop you can have this pair." She smiled and laid the weapon alongside it's partner in his hands. "You're just my first customer."

"Mm... I see." Shino closed his hands over the weapons her fingers. "Then if I am your first customer I should give you something in return."

Tenten blinked, looked down at their hands then back up at Shino. "I..."

Leaning forward, he let the collar of his coat shift with the motion, and pressed a light kiss on her nose. "Thank you for the sais, you have my gratitude and my respect."

"I... I..." Tenten crossed her eyes and looked at the end of her nose then back at Shino. "You..." Her already pink cheeks flared to a bright red.

Shino's stretched into a soft smile and then he relaxed back and it disappeared behind the high collar of his coat. His own cheeks warmed and the kikaichū raced about inside him, energized by the spike in his normally tightly controlled emotions.

Ducking her head, Tenten nodded. "You're welcome." Her tone was light and her lips twitched at the corners. "I should-" she started putting the weapons away, sealing each quickly in the various scrolls. "-go train. Lee and Neji will come looking for me if I'm late."

Nodding, Shino watched her for a moment, wondering if he'd made a mistake by kissing her. "Would you teach me how to use them?" he asked, not entirely sure she would.

Tenten stopped what she was doing and looked up. "Of course." She smiled. "It wouldn't do you any good if I gave them to you and then didn't show you how to use them," she laughed. "Not today though. I really do need to go train with my team."

"Tomorrow?" He wondered if that would be too soon, if she would already have plans.

"Tomorrow," She agreed rolling the large scroll up and sliding the strap over her shoulder before scooping up the smaller one and tucking them in pockets. "I'll see you here then." Tenten stood up and turned to go then turned back around. "Tomorrow morning about this time," she clarified then turned and left.

Shino watched her leave the training field he and his team used. The weapons and the training were an excuse, but she didn't need to know that.


	9. Butterfly Kisses InoChou

Title: Butterfly Kisses  
Pairing: ChoujiIno  
Summary:  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it is fun to play with the characters so I do. It'd be nice if I got paid for it but I don't.  
Dedicated to: LalaMoped on DA because it was her prompt in the Naruto Families group  
A/N: Butterfly kisses for those who don't know are when you flutter your eyes against somebody's skin. It tickles. This is my take on that. Sorry for the angst but I wanted to show this side of Ino just because I really like the idea of her snotty-stuck-up-bitch routine being HER MASK.

* * *

Ino brushed a bit of hair back from her teammate's forehead and sighed. She'd never let anyone see her like this, not even Shikamaru. In his case it was more that she knew it was hardest on him. He was their leader and Chouji was his best friend. It was easier on him if he didn't have to worry about being strong for her. Everyone knew she was self-centered so it was easy to pretend she didn't worry when Chouji was hurt and a few callous remarks about his looks had even Shikamaru believing the act.

"You had better get well soon. Shikamaru has weight on his shoulders without adding yours too it," she whispered, a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips. "You'd be too heavy for his lazy ass to carry anyway." It was currently a lie since he was rail thin.

The monitor beeped slowly as the chest of the thin framed young man rose and fell in sleep.

Bending over him she pressed her forehead to his. "You have to be okay so we can still be InoShikaChou so wake up soon." Tears welled up in her eyes, she blinked to force them back, and her long wet eyelashes swept over his skin. Ino pulled back and rubbed her eyes. "I'm not pretty when I cry so you had better not make me," she sniffed. "If you don't wake up soon I'll use my own special technique to make you, you know so-" Reaching out she wrapped her fingers around his. "-wake up soon."


	10. Kiss And Tell KakaIru

Title: Kiss and Tell  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Summary: A short written for the Kiss Meme over on the KakaIru group  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it is fun to play with the characters so I do. It'd be nice if I got paid for it but I don't.  
Dedicated to: MorgainedeShone on DA because it was her prompt in the KakaIru group

* * *

Anko draped herself over Iruka's shoulders from behind. "So there's this story I heard..." she poked at the stack of papers on Iruka's desk.

Sighing, Iruka brushed her hand away from his papers then continued to read the essay he was currently grading. "And who told you this 'story' so when I see them next I can kill them for telling you whatever has you so curious that you're interrupting my paperwork?"

"A little bird, two actually." She poked her finger at the paper he was holding. "How do you read this chicken scratch?"

"I get a lot of practice reading mission reports," he muttered, not even bothering to push her away. "So what did Kotetsu and Izumo tell you that has you pestering me while I'm trying to _work_?" he repeated.

She hummed and petted his cheek. "You are so cute and clever and you would never hide anything from me would you?"

Iruka sighed. "You're assuming I'm 'hiding' something because Kotetsu and Izumo supposedly have information you don't have?" He leaned back in his chair and turned to look at her. Whatever it was Anko wasn't about to let it go. She knew it irritated him when she bothered him while he was working so the fact that she was meant that it was really important to her.

"Well..." she pouted. "Do they?"

"They might, but that doesn't mean I'm 'hiding' it from you. More than likely it means they were just in the right place at the _wrong_ time." He hadn't told them anything and if he was right about what she'd heard then it was the only explanation he could think of for how they would know.

Anko wrinkled her nose then sighed. "So it's true that you and Kakashi were making out in the mission room then?"

It was hard not to laugh at her obvious distaste that her friends had gotten lucky in the gossip chain when she hadn't. He managed to keep it down to an amused smirk in the end. "Well..." Iruka hummed and pretended to consider whether or not to tell her.

The nearly silent thud of feet landing on the hardwood floor of the academy classroom sounded off to the side. "Now, now, Sensei, I didn't know you were the kind of man to kiss and tell."

Iruka laughed and looked over at Kakashi, watching him walk over. "I'm a teacher, Kakashi, I'm fond of show and tell, life demonstrations, and other similar things."

Kakashi strode over and leaned down. "Well if that's how you're going to be..." His gaze slid to Anko for a moment then he slid his mask down and brushed a light kiss against Iruka's lips.

Anko's lips stretched into a wide, feral grin. "I just remembered something I have to do Iruka-kun." Then she was out the door and gone.

"I know that smirk," Iruka sighed. "That's the I'm going to go rub something in Kotetsu and Izumo's faces smirk."

"Mmm... do you think it will make up for them finding out about us before her?" Kakashi asked, a very slight, amused smile on his lips.

Iruka chuckled and nodded. "I think it will. She will tell people; are you sure you're okay with that?"

"It _is_ Anko and I am well aware that having you in my life means dealing with her. Hiding my face from her would mean kissing you less which I don't like the idea of. As long as she doesn't get a camera I think I can live with it." Kakashi stole another kiss then laughed. "Besides, you have it worse, you have to deal with _my_ best friend too and when he finds out..."

"I'd forgotten about Gai." Iruka pushed his chair back and frowned playfully. "I don't know if your kisses are worth listening to his Youthful speeches... Kiss and tell becomes kiss and tell the whole world with him involved."

Kakashi turned the chair and pulled it forward, leaning over Iruka. "It had better be," he growled, his lips twitching as he 'frowned'.

Laughing, Iruka leaned up and kissed Kakashi again. "Mmm... you'll just have to keep reminding me how amazing they are so I don't forget when he starts yelling it to the world." He slid his arms around Kakashi's neck. "And I'm going to need lots and lots of reminding." Not even waiting for an agreement, he pulled Kakashi down for a much longer and deeper kiss, all thoughts of their friends and anything not related to the taste and feel of Kakashi's lips forgotten.


	11. Stealth Kiss NaruHina

Title: Stealth Kiss  
Pairing: NaruHina  
Summary: Despite the bright orange outfit even Naruto has his sneaky moments.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it is fun to play with the characters so I do. It'd be nice if I got paid for it but I don't.  
Dedicated to: HazySunray because it was her prompt in the DA Naruto Families group

* * *

The first kiss, _her _first kiss, was given to a boy with bright blond hair and dirty skin sleeping huddled against a tree in the park. Less than a week before the same boy had saved her from bullies and she hadn't been able to thank him because she'd been dragged away by her personal guardian. The night she kissed him, she'd been playing in the yard and when the men watching her turned their back she slipped out of the compound through a small hole in the fence. It had taken her almost an hour to find him. She pressed her lips against his forehead with a whispered 'thank you, Naruto-kun' and then she raced back sure have the Hyuuga compound was out looking for her.

The second kiss that Hinata stole was at the hospital. He'd lain there unnaturally pale in the overly-large hospital bed and bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. She'd slipped in after visiting Kiba and had sat thinking about how her mother had looked the same way so many years ago and wondering if it would be the last time she saw him. Then she'd shaken the thought away and reminded herself that Naruto never gave up. The kiss had been given with the simple wish that he would wake up soon and the promise that she'd visit him again. When he woke up the next day she'd been too shy to even go in the room, but she'd watched him from the door while he talked to Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan before disappearing to check on Kiba.

There were a hundred kisses dreamed of after, but when the third real kiss happened neither was sleeping.

Hinata smiled and her cheeks warmed, but the heat in them paled in comparison the fire of his lips on hers. She'd waited out a war for this and every moment of fear that one or both of them wouldn't survive was worth it. While the entire world celebrated him a hero of a war no one had thought they'd win he was here with her, hiding from them all.


	12. Farewell Kisses MinaKushi

Title: Farewell Kisses  
Pairing: MinKush  
Summary: A drabble written for the Kissing Meme  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it is fun to play with the characters so I do. It'd be nice if I got paid for it but I don't.  
Dedicated to: Kannami who requested it on the Naruto Families (DA) group Kiss Meme

* * *

Minato _always_ kissed her goodbye before missions. He kissed her goodbye in the mornings and good night before falling asleep. Even if all Kushina was she was doing was going out to get a few groceries he made sure not to forget the simple gesture.

It was 'I love you'. It was 'I'll miss you'. It was 'I'll be waiting for you'. It was all the words you didn't always have time for or think to say. A simple press of his lips to hers was full of all of the emotions that he felt every time he looked at her.

He was here now though with the death god at his back, her in his arms, and the realization that it would be their last farewell. Minato didn't wonder though, if all those kisses before had been enough, to let her know how much he loved her. He didn't wonder because he could see it in her eyes when she looked at him and their baby. The words spilling from her lips were everything and more that he'd ever said with his. Even when he hadn't said the words, when all there'd been was a kiss, she'd heard him. The knowledge that she loved him, that she knew he loved her, was what made it easy to accept all that fate had given them and he did so with happy heart, for her, for their son, and for himself.


	13. Good Night Kiss NejiTen

Title: Good Night Kiss  
Pairing: NejiTen  
Summary: A drabble written for the Kissing Meme  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it is fun to play with the characters so I do. It'd be nice if I got paid for it but I don't.  
Dedicated to: Reggie who requested it on the Naruto Families (DA) group Kiss Meme

* * *

  
Tenten knew Neji had a soft side, one he hid from most of the world. She knew because she'd seen it.

She saw it when he ate the anniversary dinner at his parents grave. Even in the early days, before he and his uncle had learned to understand each other, the anger in his eyes was always replaced with a soft aching sadness when he sat before the stone with two names carved in it. He hadn't invited her, not exactly. Out of concern she had trailed after him, thinking he didn't know. When he sighed, stood up, then walked over and dragged her out from behind the tree she had thought he would yell at her or send her away. Neji surprised her though and introduced her to his parents as his new team mate. Every year after he had simply waited for her at the training grounds before walking with her to the memorial dinner.

She saw it whenever he was with little kids. When their team had been assigned to babysit the children of shinobi out on missions she had fully expected to see a scowl to rival that of Sasuke's. Nothing of the sort had happened though. Lee had taken the boys and challenged them to an arm wrestling contest of all six of them against him at once while she and Neji sat down with the girls. The littlest one had pulled out a book, dragged it over, sniffed, wiped her nose on her sleeve, and then promptly sat in Neji's lap. She had offered to do one of the older girls' hair and that had immediately led to two others doing hers and a third doing Neji's. It was hard not to giggle while watching the frilly bows and baubles being tied rather messily into his hair. When he had looked up at her and smiled her heart beat hard in her chest, cheeks burned, and any thought she had of giggling was gone.

She saw it when he looked at her on their first date. Never in all the years she'd known him could she say she had ever seen him nervous so it was hard to know for a moment if that was what she was seeing. Tenten had never seen him blush, had never heard him falter when he spoke, had never seen him break eye contact and look aimlessly at anything except her, and she had never even imagined him doing any of that. All she had done was take her hair down, put on a dress, and apply a very small amount of make-up.

She saw it on their wedding day. It was there in the care he took when he slid the ring on her finger, in the soft, nearly chaste kiss, in the gentle but firm hold he had on her hand at the tea ceremony, and in every other precious moment of that day. She had never felt so treasured as she did when he'd held her while she cried because of all of it. It would have made her feel weak if she hadn't looked up and seen the glistening dampness of unshed tears in his eyes. Strangely, it had surprised her when he'd leaned forward and whispered in her ear that she was the strongest, most beautiful kunoichi he knew. It was biased, they both knew it, and she loved him for saying anyway even if no one else heard a word of it.

Nobody saw the side of Neji that she saw. Nobody was allowed to. Tenten wasn't quite sure why she had been given the honor, but when she watched her husband kiss their new baby girl good night before laying her softly into the bassinet, she was glad she had. 


	14. Just A Reaction ShikaKiba

Title: Just A Reaction  
Pairing: ShikaKiba  
Summary: A drabble written for the Kissing Meme  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it is fun to play with the characters so I do. It'd be nice if I got paid for it but I don't.  
Dedicated to: Xhidaka because she put the idea in my head if not intentionally. ^.^

* * *

Kiba didn't think, he reacted. So when he pushed Shikamaru up against the wall and kissed him it wasn't a decision he made it was simply a reaction. He was fast, his reactions were fast, which meant that he rarely had time to consider consequences until after the fact. That meant it wasn't his fault. Right?

"Why did do you that?" Shikamaru asked, breathless, his hands on Kiba's chest and his eyes wide.

"You..." Kiba started, not quite sure how he was supposed to answer that. He tried to think what Shikamaru had done.

They'd been in the crowded bar celebrating the end of the shinobi war and the fact that all of them had survived. It had been Shikamaru's turn to buy the drinks and Kiba had offered to help him carry them all back. They'd gone to the bar, ordered them and then some drunken jackass had pushed him into Shikamaru. That's when he'd smelled it or rather he'd smelled Shikamaru. The lust practically spilled off of him. Kiba had kissed him then, not even bothering to consider it might not be_him_ that Shikamaru was attracted to.

Kiba's eyes widened for a moment and then he grinned, his lips curving up at the corners. He knew and he wasn't about to hide the fact he'd figured it all out. "You like me." _He_ was there, Shikamaru had been looking at _him_, and as far as _he_ was concerned that was as clearn an invitation as actually voicing the request. If not more so.

Shikamaru paled, visibly swallowed, and then let out a breath. It _almost_ sounded like a sigh only there had been no initial intake of breath, meaning he'd been holding it. He looked away. "Laugh if you want."

He couldn't help it, he did, and then he kissed Shikamaru again. Kiba didn't doubt that eventually Shika would figure out that if _he_ didn't want to kiss _him_ then he wouldn't have, after all Shika was a genius and with all that thinking he did he'd get it eventually.

Kiba didn't always know what he wanted, sometimes not until after he had it, but he trusted his instincts and right then he was really glad that he did.


	15. Puppy Kisses ShikaKiba

Title: Puppy Kisses  
Pairing: ShikaKiba  
Summary: A drabble written for the Kissing Meme  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it is fun to play with the characters so I do. It'd be nice if I got paid for it but I don't.  
Dedicated to: xHidaka  


* * *

  
"Yuck." Shikamaru wiped the dog drool off of his face and looked sideways at Akamaru. "What was that for?"

Akamaru swiped his tongue across Shikamaru's cheek again.

"Stop that." He shoved lightly at the dog's head and then looked over at Kiba. "Tell him not to do that. Your mutt is a bigger pain in the ass than you."

Kiba laughed then leaned over. "What? Don't like doggy kisses."

Shikamaru smirked, shaking his head. "Nope."

"Really?" he asked, leaning a little closer.

He enjoyed moments like these, laying under the clouds with Kiba. His boyfriend's mood was infectious enough that even he found himself smiling, well smirking. "Really." Shikamaru dropped the smirk then in favor of his usual flat, serious expression. "You mutts drool too much."

Kiba sucked in a breath between his teeth. "Ooh man, you shouldn't have said that."

Shikamaru snickered and eyed Kiba. "No drooling on me dog breath." He didn't, of course, actually expect that Kiba would listen to him.

"That's not what you said last night," Kiba laughed, waggling his eyebrows before shooting Akamaru a toothy grin.

Simultaneously the two leaned forward, and each licked one of Shikamaru's cheeks and then grinned at him - Kiba with his wide, mischievous, bratty smile and Akamaru with his happy, tongue-lolling, drooly doggy grin. The expressions looked, as they often did, very similar.

Chuckling softly and not bothering to wipe his cheeks, Shikamaru shook his head. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me, I make you laugh, and because I'm awesome." The answer was followed with another kiss, this one real and on the lips, but still involving a great deal of tongue.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and chuckled. Really, he might have argued but it was far too much trouble and... it was true.


	16. Sleeping Beauty Kiss NaruHina

Title: Sleeping Beauty Kiss  
Pairing: NaruHina  
Summary: Love is being willing to give up everything, even your own life.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it is fun to play with the characters so I do. It'd be nice if I got paid for it but I don't.  
Dedicated to: Anise because she's a sweetie so I asked her for a prompt and she wanted NaruHina

* * *

Naruto stared down at Hinata, asleep on the cot. He had never _really_ looked at her before. Not until she'd shown up to save him anyway. Even when he'd cheered her on at the chunin exams or been on a team with her. He'd seen her fight and it wasn't that he hadn't thought she was amazing, he knew she was. She was strong and she didn't give up; it was just that she was so quiet that when she wasn't doing something like that that she slipped his mind. Now it was different. Now he couldn't get her off of it.

"You're really pretty, Hinata-chan." Naruto kept his voice quiet, not wanting her to wake up or anyone else in the medic tent for that matter. She was pretty though and he wondered why he'd never noticed before. It wasn't just the way she looked laying there either. When he looked at her all he could see was her as she'd looked when she'd come to save him. He'd told everyone to stay back, to let him deal with Pein, and he'd meant it. When he'd seen her though, even before she'd confessed, his heart had stopped. She'd nearly died for him.

"It means a lot to have somebody willing to die for you." Iruka's voice broke the silence though it was barely above a whisper itself.

Naruto rubbed at his eyes, not having realized they were even wet until he did so. He nodded. Iruka had done the same thing for him and it had meant everything to him. He'd heard about Kakashi doing the same for Iruka and that was, at least as far as he was concerned, just as important to him. If Nagato hadn't... Naruto pushed the thought of what would have happened away. He didn't want any of his precious people dying and it only made the resolve to protect them that much stronger. "She... shouldn't have, it almost killed her." It had given him the strength he'd needed though so he was grateful. "I'm glad she did though."

Iruka walked over and slid an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure she would do it again, given the choice. We find our true strength when we are protecting the people we love."

His cheeks warmed and Naruto looked up, wondering how Iruka knew. He opened his mouth to ask then closed it again, not entirely sure if Iruka actually knew or if he was just being 'Iruka-sensei'. The deep brown eyes held the same softness and understanding Naruto come to associate with him over the years.

The scar on his nose and cheeks crinkled and Iruka smiled. "She's always had a crush on you," he chuckled and scrubbed a hand through Naruto's hair.

"Gah, Iruka-sensei..." Naruto whined, pushed the hand away, and made a face. His chest ached at the familiarity though. "I'm not a little kid anymore." He didn't tell him not to do it, he didn't think he could even if he'd wanted to and he didn't. It was one of those things he wanted to hold onto and the only reason he even made a fuss was because he was expected to. For the same reason he could never tell Hinata how much what she'd said... _done_ had meant to him he couldn't push his teacher away. He didn't want to see either of them hurt. Pushing Iruka away would hurt his feelings and telling Hinata... She might not survive the next time she tried to protect him.

Iruka chuckled and hugged him with one arm, tears clinging to his eyes. "I know you're not; you're our hero. Kakashi and I are both extremely proud of you."

Naruto brushed the back of his hand across his eyes. It was all he had ever really wanted. It was why becoming Hokage was his goal. People acknowledged him, loved him, and looked up to him. "Sensei..."

"Hm?" Iruka relaxed his hold and cocked an eyebrow, the soft brown eyes taking on a seriousness, like he knew what Naruto had been thinking.

Putting on his brightest grin, Naruto pushed Iruka towards the tent's entrance. "The Ichiraku stand was rebuilt, you should buy me ramen!"

Laughing, Iruka let himself be pushed outside. "Alright, I guess for the hero of Konoha I can afford _one_ bowl."

Naruto paused just outside. "One second I forgot something." He turned and ran back inside.

Stopping beside Hinata's cot, he bent over and kissed her lightly. Her lips were soft and warm under his and he let the kiss linger for a moment, knowing it was probably the last time he would be able to. Straightening, he looked down at her again. She really was the most beautiful, brave, _amazing_ girl he knew and he'd never known it. "Thank you." He whispered the two words not sure if was thanking her for coming to his rescue, for being willing to die for him, or just for loving him. They were all tied so closely together that it was impossible to separate them.

Turning he headed back for the door, his cheeks burning.

Iruka looked at him, smiled, and asked what kind of ramen he wanted.

He grinned and started listing off every ingredient he could think of. These were the moments he would hold onto no matter what came next.


	17. Welcome Home Kiss NaruShino ShikaKiba

Title: Welcome Home Kiss  
Pairing: NaruShino, ShikaKiba, mentions LeeHina  
Summary: A Kiss Meme short written for NekoHaru to cheer her up given all the stress she's been under due to the horrible tragedy that happened right around her in Norway.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishi does as we all know, BUT I love playing with them.

* * *

Kiba leaned against Shikamaru, his eyes on the couple in front of him. "What does Shino see in him anyway? He's fucking cocky and loud as hell." He wrinkled his nose at the extremely public display of affection going on. Technically he knew the 'why' since Shino had explained as much, _in detail_, when he'd asked. Shino might be quiet most of the time, but he was very precise and thought friends should know every little, intimate detail about the other so when he talked Kiba tended to get bored fast. After the first five minutes he knew his eyes had to have glazed over because Shino had given him 'the disapproving look'. In the end 'knowing' why Shino liked the guy didn't make it any less weird, but he sure as fuck never asked again.

Naruto's hands were under Shino's coat, but in that incredibly obvious way that signaled to everyone that they were places they probably shouldn't be. Despite being slightly shorter it was also apparent to anyone watching that he was the aggressive one where the kiss was concerned given the way he was pushing his mouth against Shino's. He'd pull away, nip at his lips while growling and grinning before again shoving his tongue back down Shino's throat.

A very light blush dusted Shino's cheeks and despite the aggression of his boyfriend's kisses he stood there calmly. His hands on Naruto's biceps twitched only slightly and never moved to push the other away.

Shikamaru snorted, laughing a little. "I think it's pretty obvious what he sees in him."

"Yeah, but Naruto couldn't even remember his name when he came back the first time and then all that bullshit with Sasuke and Sakura..." Kiba made a face, something close to a snarl. He didn't even bring up the fact that Naruto had also broken Hinata's heart in the process. It wasn't that he didn't like Naruto, he did, but him and Shino together was just somehow hard to accept.

Sighing, Shikamaru shook his head and pulled Kiba over to the coffee stand and away from their two friends practicing holding their breath. "You of all people should understand Naruto. It is, after all, a matter of loyalty. Sasuke may not have deserved it, but Naruto had to try and convince him to come back home."

"I know, but..." Kiba grumbled and glared at Naruto over his shoulder. He understood that much, he'd even gone with Naruto when Sasuke had abandoned the company to try and get him back. The fact that the guy had then sold them and the company secrets out to not one but two competitors had made him hate Sasuke and the loyalty Naruto showed made him admire his friend. He really didn't know why he was pissed.

Shikamaru ordered coffee for himself and a biscotti for Kiba, paid, and turned back towards Shino and Naruto. "I know you're worried this will end badly the way it did for Hinata. Naruto's over Sakura now though and Hinata has Lee so she's moved on too."

Kiba pouted and took the cookie that Shikamaru was holding. "What if it does though?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I'll kick his fucking ass," he growled.

"Would you relax? You know how loyal Naruto is and it's not as though he and Hinata were even dating, she confessed yeah, but they weren't actually dating. He and Shino are." Shikamaru took a seat at the nearest table and sipped his coffee.

"But..." The word came out very close to a whine, but Kiba sat down and stopped glaring at Naruto.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Naruto makes him happy, so cocky asshole or not I can understand that." He smirked and slouched in the chair.

Kiba felt his cheeks warm and he chuckled despite his bad mood which was quickly disappearing. He knew his boyfriend was right. Shino was happy and the fact that he let other people actually see that was even more impressive. Shikamaru had a way of making him see reason without making him feel like an idiot. "Yeah..." He looked away, a smile tugging at his lips. "Whatever."

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto yelled, running over and knocking Kiba to the floor as he quite literally tackled him. "Where's the mutt?"

Shoving Naruto away, hard. Kiba freed himself, twisted and caught Naruto in a headlock. "He's in the car, idiot."

Shino walked over, calmly pulling Naruto's bright orange, over-sized luggage behind him. "We should go."

Shikamaru stood up, looked at Kiba and Naruto, and sighed. "Before we get thrown out."

"Mm... yes." Shino turned and headed in the direction of the airport's parking garage.

Shaking his head, Shikamaru followed him.

Naruto punched Kiba in the leg, elbowed him, and tried to get away.

Kiba kicked him, but loosened his hold a little.

He slipped from Kiba's grasp and chased after Shino and Shikamaru. "Hey! Wait up! You two can't just leave me I just got here!"

Shikamaru and Shino turned, looked back at them, and simultaneously shook their heads.

Kiba laughed and raced after them. He wasn't a complete idiot, not like Naruto, he could see the parallels and he supposed he could see Shikamaru's point, but he would still kick Naruto's ass if he hurt Shino.


	18. Kiss on Fingers KakaIru

Title: Kiss on fingers  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Summary:  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it is fun to play with the characters so I do. It'd be nice if I got paid for it but I don't.  
Dedicated to: Jingko on DA because it was her prompt in the KakaIru group AND O-b-s-e-s-s-e-d because her picture inspired me to go this way with it.  
A/N: This is another Collab with Kita because while I knew where I wanted to go with it I got stuck and then couldn't get there so I got her to poke it with a stick and she added stuff and then I added a little more and then she added a touch more and it just worked out so much better.

* * *

They laid there naked on Kakashi's bed, dripping sweat and both completely spent. It wasn't the first time they'd had sex, but it was the first time at Kakashi's and the first time neither moved to leave.

Iruka laid there, his head on Kakashi's shoulder, almost afraid to move.

Taking Kakashi's ungloved hand in both of his, Iruka looked it over. The pale white skin was decorated with even paler scars and a few new pink ones. Most of them were barely visible. They were tiny, minuscule, little things, no thicker than spider's silk; caught in the right light or close up you'd see them, but not otherwise. Two caught his attention though and Iruka studied them. They were thicker, deeper, and in the oddest place for such deep cuts. It wasn't uncommon to have cuts in the bends of your fingers or the palm of your hand, but you simply didn't get more than paper cuts on the tips of your fingers. Iruka had enough of those to know they looked completely different from these no matter how many times you had cut them. They were significant. More so because it was only on two fingers, the index and middle fingers. There were a few possibilities, like traps, but there was something in these two oddly place cuts that struck him funny though he couldn't say exactly why. "Kakashi-" He took a deep breath and looked up at Kakashi. "-how did you get these?"

Kakashi tensed beside him, not speaking. His chest didn't rise or fall for a moment, stiff like the act of breathing was forgotten in light of the question.

In that moment, in that overwhelming silence that stretched the seconds out until they were unbearably long, Iruka wondered if the tenuous 'something' he had with Kakashi was lost. Months of pretending he was okay with just screwing around hung on whether or not asking _that one question_ had been a mistake.

Then Kakashi's chest fell, a breath slipping, weighted, out of his lips. "It's an oath," he said quietly, each word dropping like a stone into the heavy silence. "My promise to those I have lost."

_What promise?_ The words hovered unsaid on Iruka's lips, but died there when Kakashi turned his head to regard him with a piercing stare.

"Did you know that my mother died when I was four?" Kakashi's tone was strangely conversational, as if he were talking about the likelihood of rain, and not something so horrible. "She was captured on a mission and her team leader made the decision to leave her behind to get the information they carried back to the village. She chose to die, refusing to give up any information to her captors."

Iruka sucked in a hissing breath between his teeth. He _knew_ what leaving a teammate behind meant to Kakashi. He'd heard the story in at least two variations from Naruto and Sakura.

"My father would visit her before every mission, and he'd draw the blade of his tanto across his first two fingers. Then he would press them to his lips before pressing them against her name on the memorial stone." Kakashi continued, his tone low and still oddly bland. "Minato-sensei told me later, that was what she did when she left us for a mission, blow us a kiss with those two fingers."

Iruka wanted to ask if it was to her memory that Kakashi repeated his fathers gesture, but the words stuck in his throat under the steady regard of Kakashi's eye.

"I barely remember her, only my father's ritual. Later when-" His voice wavered for the first time. "_Obito_ died, I followed in his footsteps. And now I've lost so many..." he trailed off. "It's my tribute to them and my promise to protect those living who are precious to me."

Iruka swallowed, the sound loud in the silence lingering after Kakashi's words. Without a word, he pulled Kakashi's hand to his lips and pressed a feather-light kiss to each thick scar.

Kakashi sighed, his breath ghosting across Iruka's cheeks. "You realize," he began, his voice now thick with emotion. "You are one of those I have promised to protect."

It wasn't until Kakashi said it that that he remembered his own anxiety. He'd been so caught up by his concern that'd he'd forgotten it. Iruka could hear the nervousness in the statement, the promise, and it _almost_ made it a question. If he'd thought about it before, considered it possible, he might have realized it sooner. Kakashi always came to his rescue, he just hadn't realized the significance of it. He did now though. "I do." he breathed the words softly against Kakashi's skin, punctuating the words with tiny kisses.

Kakashi swallowed, took a deep breath, and let it out. He shifted and slipped his other arm around Iruka, not saying anything.

He didn't need to. Iruka understood what he meant anyway. He wrapped his fingers around Kakashi's, laid his head down, and curled just that little bit closer. "I love you too," he whispered, kissing the back of Kakashi's hand and feeling him relax immediately.

He hadn't realized how much he'd wanted it until he had it, but it pulled a smile to his lips to know Kakashi wanted the same.


	19. Umbrella Kiss KakaYamaTenz

Title: Umbrella Kiss  
Pairing: KakaYama  
Summary: A drabble written for the Kissing Meme  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it is fun to play with the characters so I do. It'd be nice if I got paid for it but I don't.  
Dedicated to: sanzo-sinclaire on DA because it was her prompt in the KakaYama group

* * *

Rain poured down around them. It slipped, splashed, and thudded against the umbrella which did little to keep them dry thanks to the gusts of wind that would sweep the rain sideways into them. The tight black fabric of the ANBU uniform was generally warm even wet, soaked clean though though it wasn't and he felt naked with the way the water found his skin though it. Normally, the ANBU armor was a shade of gray near to white, but now it was covered in mud and closer to brown. At least it would make them harder to spot. They'd lost their cloaks hours ago in their escape and it left them exposed to the drenching rain, only Kakashi's quick thinking had gotten them out of there without losing more than that. They'd, or rather Kakashi again, had pilfered the umbrella from a balcony. Drenched and cold Tenzou gripped it, stubbornly refusing to toss it away despite it's failure to do it's job fingers were nearly frozen to it anyway and he was half convinced letting it go would be harder than not.

Kakashi stood next to him, slouched and looking unconcerned by the fact that his clothes were plastered to him.

He knew better than to think the man wasn't keenly aware of everything around them right then, but it bugged him that he looked so calm and collected. He envied his senpai's ability to disconnect from things, but that wasn't why it bothered him.

The mission had gone about as well as the weather and Tenzou was beginning to wonder if they could possibly get worse. The worst part was that it was _his_ fault that they were soaked to the bone and his fault that the mission fell apart. Maybe that was why he couldn't disconnect himself. If he had been paying closer attention he wouldn't have set the trap off and alerted the guards, they wouldn't have gotten split up in the fight that followed, and they wouldn't be standing here soaked and waiting for the rest of their team. The only hope had been that they'd make it back to the meet up point before they had to leave and then they'd gotten there to find neither of their teammates had arrived. They should have left hours ago, but Kakashi never even suggested it. Tenzou knew why, he knew the stories, he knew it had to be digging at Kakashi and guilt curled inside him for causing him such grief.

Shifting, Tenzou pressed himself against the wall of the building, shivering slightly as the cold stone pulled still more of the heat from his body. He leaned out around the corner. Still no sign of Hayate and Yuugao.

An arm slid around his waist and pulled back. He nearly jumped, might have, but for the firm grip. It took his brain half a second to realize it was only Kakashi and slipped the kunai he'd unconsciously drawn back into it's pouch. "Senpai..." He hissed the word, irritated, but not daring to raise his voice higher than a whisper.

Kakashi's other hand slipped over the one Tenzou had wrapped around the umbrella's handle, tilting it down. "Guards at ten o'clock." Kakashi whispered the words next to his ear.

_'Oh.'_ He felt like even more of an idiot for missing them. He was slipping and if not for Kakashi he'd likely have given them both away. Again. It was dark enough, wet enough, and they were muddy enough that with the umbrella tilted down to obscure their faces they'd likely be missed as long as they remain still and quiet.

"Relax. Haya and Yu are fine. They have each other's back just like we do." Kakashi's lips moved against Tenzou's ear.

He could feel the heat of Kakashi's breath on his neck, the warmth of his arm his waist and the rest of his body where they pressed together; even what remained of it in his lips where they touched through the mask. Tenzou shivered and the arm wrapped around him tightened slightly. "Senpai..." He turned his head to look at Kakashi, mismatched eyes met his and his spine tingled all over again. Being close to his team's leader always made him feel strange. He told himself it was because he admired and respected him, but he knew better; when they were _this_ close it was undeniable. Cool fabric-covered lips pressed against his own and he wasn't sure if he'd moved or if Kakashi had.

Kakashi's lips moved against Tenzou's in a very slight but obvious fashion.

Tenzou melted; he tilted his head, closed his eyes, and pressed back. The world around them slipped away, his tension and worry with it.

"Aw... and here we thought _we_ were supposed to be the love birds."

And reality came flooding back with that one sentence and the amusement in Yugao's voice. Tenzou pulled away, his cheeks warming despite the cold, feeling as though they were nearly burning in contrast.

"We thought you might need these," Hayate said, dropping two down over them. "But, maybe you only need one."

Suddenly self-conscious, Tenzou felt his cheeks flush again. He grabbed one of the cloaks, quickly shoving the other at Kakashi, and awkwardly fumbled with the umbrella. He would have liked to believe Hayate meant because he had an umbrella, but he knew better. Leaning the borrowed, failed contraption aside and pulled the cloak on. It wasn't theirs and nowhere near as nice as the ones they'd lost, but it would work. Still keenly self-aware, flustered, and undoubtedly red, he unhooked his mask from his belt and pulled it on.

Yugao giggled again.

Turning, Tenzou glared at her. She couldn't see it under the mask but it made him feel better.

Kakashi fastened his own purloined cloak. Mask already in place.

Tenzou frowned. Frustrated. He wished Yugao and Hayate had been later then cursed himself for the thought. They'd been late getting back as it was, any later meant more problems, and here he was wishing for a few more minutes alone with Kakashi. No matter how much he tried to tell himself their interruption was for the best a part of him still wanted to know what would have happened. It was stupid he knew. They were in the middle of an enemy city on a mission that had already gone awry too many times and any distraction was a problem and he, he was sure it had been him who had initiated the kiss, had given into his stupid crush and done something completely unwarranted and asinine.

"Let's go. Rat in front, Rabbit follow her, Cat in rear. Keep spread out, but in sight."

Kakashi's voice dragged him out of his self-loathing.

Orders given they headed out. Rain still pouring around them, they ducked through the alleys heading for home. The minutes ticked by as they picked their way through the city. They stopped beside the wall where they'd entered before.

Tenzou stepped up, pressed his hands against it and silently forced his chakra into the mud. It slipped apart revealing the wood under which curved under his guidance to form a door.

Hayate slipped through first. Silence followed his departure stretching out for a bit before he signaled the all clear.

Yugao followed next, ducking through the low door.

Stepping up next to him, Kakashi looked at him and set his hand on Tenzou's. "Sorry about the kiss, you looked like you needed a distraction," he whispered, a slight chuckle in his voice. Kakashi's eye closed, crinkling at the corners the way it did when he smiled. He ducked through.

All his guilt disappeared and Tenzou narrowed his eyes, deliberately trying to burn a glare into the back of his senpai's head. It irked him that Kakashi was so blase about it, and it pissed him off that he was right, but mostly it irritated him that he'd thought for even a second that it had been _him_ that had done something so idiotic when moments before they'd worrying about being caught. Then he wondered if there really had been guards. Hayate and Yuugao hadn't seemed to be keeping too low a profile which would have indicated the possibility. It occurred to him that Kakashi had probably seen _them_ and known it. Tenzou growled, realizing Kakashi was messing with him. Again. Sliding his hands through the wall of mud and wood, Tenzou slipped outside the city, already planning ways to get back at his infuriating team leader for embarrassing him unnecessarily.


End file.
